Daddy's Little Girl
by EllieLovesToRead
Summary: A one-shot on Leah's inner feelings but with an appearance from Jacob. Set after Eclipse. Blackwater.


A/N: This is my first Twilight fan fiction, I usually write for Harry Potter but I thought that I'd give it a go. =) The song _Daddy's Little Girl_ by Frankie J inspired me to write this but it's not a "song fic" as such. This story is **mild Blackwater** as I like them together as a couple. It's set **after Eclipse** and completely **ignores Breaking Dawn** so no impossibly-conceived Renesmee (A.K.A Devil spawn). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to give any criticism! =D

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_By Eleanor Jane Farrell_

Sympathy and pity, that was what everyone was giving us, me and my family. Sympathy and pity…I didn't want it. Hell, I didn't want anything from anyone, not anymore. Okay, that was a lie; the one thing I do want I can't have. I wanted the warm embrace of my father, the kind words he used to whisper, just like when Sam left me. I wanted to hear his laughter again, his joking nature. I even missed his stubborn streak, the streak that I had adopted as my own over the last few years.

Life's not fair; something I've learnt recently. I used to have a fantastic life! What happened? Did someone decide that my life was too perfect and they had to balance it out a bit? I used to be happy, I used to be full of love and joy. Had I taken all of that for granted? Did I do something wrong in life? Was losing Sam not enough for me? I had to lose my dad and become a giant wolf too. At least one positive thing came out of this: I now know why Sam left me.

It sucked to share thoughts! That was the major annoyance of being a werewolf. Of course there was the fact that I destroyed my clothes when I got angry and involuntarily phased, too. Gah! Not only were my thoughts public to my ex-boyfriend, they were also out there for the others to hear, even my brother knew what was going through my mind! I guess you could say there was also a plus side to the shared mind thing too. I knew what everyone else was thinking but all of that was irrelevant to me at the moment.

I was numb. The sudden loss of my father was hard for me. Every time I thought about him it felt like there was a yearning and an ache in my stomach and chest. I wallowed in self-pity and bitter thoughts. Everyone in the pack thought lowly of me because of my insults and complaints. They dreaded the time they had to spend on patrol with me. There were only a few people who were understanding of my feelings, the first being Sam as he was the one who put me through this. The second person who was understanding was Seth because he was my brother and…Jake. Jacob was very understanding. He had also lost who he thought was his true love and he had also lost a parent.

Even though I was jealous of everybody in a happy relationship and despised imprinting, I wouldn't wish my situation on anybody, especially not Jacob. He used to be more tolerant of my bitterness and complaints, I thought it must be due to the fact that he was happy all of the time and nothing could change his mood, that was before Bella the-leach-lover broke his heart. From then on, we both were the depressed members of the pack and Sam had put us on patrol duty together so we didn't drag anyone else down either. Quil, Embry and Seth complained a little at that but the rest of the pack were secretly pleased with the arrangement. I didn't mind the arrangement at all; Jacob was the one who had risked his life to save mine in the newborn attack. The only thing that was annoying about sharing the duty with Jacob was that he thought of Bella often, Bella who had chosen a cold, stone-hard, dead, filthy, stinking bloodsucker over a very caring, warm, alive shape-shifter. I hated Bella. This psycho had affected Jacob deeply; she had used him from the start.

The more we patrolled together, the less and less I thought about Sam and the less Jacob thought about Bella. I was even beginning to - dare I say it? - feel happier. Jacob had made me somewhat better, and I hope that, in return, I had made him better too. I still had bad days though, as did he. That's how I found myself sitting at the edge of the cliffs in La Push late at night crying silently.

"Leah?" a voice I recognised as Jacob's said softly. I turned around to face him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking," I replied cryptically. Jacob sat down beside me and dangled his legs over the edge of the cliff.

"About?" he prodded and wrapped one of his warm muscular arms around me.

"Everything," I said vaguely and found myself finding comfort in his half-hug.

"Care to share?"

"No." He didn't say anything after that but still sat beside me, silently comforting me. "I'm sorry," I found myself saying.

"For what?" Jacob seemed a little confused as he turned to face me.

"For almost getting you killed all those weeks ago." What was I doing? I'm Leah Clearwater, I don't apologise to anyone. So why was I now?

"What?" Poor Jacob seemed bewildered.

"I almost got you killed in that fight because I was showing off," I softened my voice, "and I never said I was sorry."

"Leah, it's fine. I'm okay. Look." He gestured to himself.

"No! Please! Don't try to make out it was nothing," I pleaded with him. "You may be fine now, but I know for a fact that you were in a lot of pain."

"Alright Leah. I admit that it hurt like hell and it was agony when Dr. Fang broke my bones again but I didn't blame you," I gave him an accusing stare. "Okay, maybe I did blame you a bit, but it's all over now, so why are you still worrying about it?"

"I was thinking about it today and I realised that I never apologised to you, or thanked you. I want you to know that I did appreciate it." I looked down at my hands in shame. I didn't know if I was ashamed that I had just apologised or I was ashamed because I hadn't apologised when it had happened. I let another tear slip down my face.

"Oh Leah, is this why you're crying?" I gave a half-shrug. "It's fine, I accept your apology, but that isn't the only reason why you're crying is it?"

"No," I whispered.

"Then what?"

"Everything. Sam, Sam _and _Emily, my dad."

"Oh Leah!" Jacob pulled me into a proper hug this time and I sobbed into his shoulder while I relished the feel of Jacob's arms around me. I'm not sure how long we sat there for but when I finally stopped crying, it felt as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I was ready to move on. With the help from Jacob I could live life to it's full.

"Thank you," I whispered to him, stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "Really, thank you!" For the first time in I don't know how long, I was smiling. It was a proper genuine smile, it stayed on my face as I walked back to my house with a spring in my step.

Maybe life wasn't as bad as I thought.


End file.
